f1fandomcom-20200222-history
1990 Monaco Grand Prix
27 May |officialname = XLVIII Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco |circuit = Circuit de Monaco |location = Monte Carlo, Monaco |circuittype = Temporary street circuit |lapdistance = 3.328 |laps = 78 |distance = 259.584 |pole = Ayrton Senna |polenation = BRA-1968 |poleteam = |poletime = 1:21.314 |fastestlap = 1:24.468 |fastestlapdriver = Ayrton Senna |fastestlapnation = BRA-1968 |fastestlapteam = |fastestlapnumber = 59 |winner = Ayrton Senna |winnernation = BRA-1968 |winnerteam = |second = Jean Alesi |secondnation = FRA |secondteam = |third = Gerhard Berger |thirdnation = AUT |thirdteam = }} The 1990 Monaco Grand Prix, otherwise known as the XLVIII Grand Prix Automobile de Monaco, was the fourth round of the FIA Formula One World Championship, staged at the Circuit de Monaco in Monte Carlo on the 27 May 1990.'Monaco GP, 1990', grandprix.com, (Inside F1 Inc., 2015), http://www.grandprix.com/gpe/rr488.html, (Accessed 27/06/2019) The race would see Ayrton Senna secure his third career Grand Chelem in dominant fashion, as well as his third victory in the Principality. The Brazilian ace had got his weekend underway perfectly, claiming pole position ahead of Alain Prost in the . Jean Alesi was next in the Pirelli shod , while Riccardo Patrese claimed the second spot on the second row. Senna was not to be beaten at the start either, with the Brazilian racer streaking clear at the head of the field. His teammate Gerhard Berger would also make a storming start, only to collide with Prost at Mirabeau to block the circuit and stop the race. The order was reset to how it had qualified, with Prost and Berger having to swap to their spare cars for a full restart. Once again, Senna would blast clear when the lights went out, leaving Prost to fend off Alesi into Sainte Devote which the defending Champion would manage to do. This time the first lap would pass without issue, allowing Senna to establish an early lead at the head of the field. That meant all of the early action was to be found further down the order, with Nigel Mansell an early casualty, driving straight into the back of Thierry Boutsen having been stuck behind the . Otherwise the order at the head of the field remained unchanged, until Alain Prost ground to a halt with an electrical issue mid-race. Alesi was hence left in a lonely second ahead of Berger, with Patrese chasing the second McLaren hard for a podium spot. Patrese would ultimately become the final significant casualty of the race, as Senna cruised on to claim fastest lap and secure his third career Grand Chelem having also led every lap. Alesi was able to close up to the back of the Brazilian in the closing stages but made no serious attempt to pass, and hence finished in second ahead of Berger. The remaining points were shared between Boutsen, Alex Caffi and Éric Bernard, the latter two scoring for and respectively. Background Ayrton Senna had retained the lead in the Championship despite failing to score in San Marino, although his lead had been cut to just a single point. Indeed, both Alain Prost and Gerhard Berger had moved within a solitary point of the Brazilian after the opening three races, with a three point gap back to fourth place Riccardo Patrese. The top five was then completed by Jean Alesi, with eleven drivers on the score sheet. In the Constructors Championship it was advantage arriving in Monte Carlo, with the Anglo-Japanese alliance a full ten points clear at the head of the field. Their closest challengers were on fifteen points, with the Anglo-French squad ahead of by virtue of having a third place finish compared to two fourths for the Scuderia. Elsewhere had moved into double figures, with and the only other scorers. Entry list The full entry list for the is outlined below: ** Apicella was listed as Minardi's reserve driver after concerns after Martini's fitness ahead of the weekend. Practice Overview Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Pre-Qualifying Results The full pre-qualifying results for the are outlined below: Friday Qualifying Saturday Qualifying Qualifying Results The full qualifying results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car to set their best time in that session. *'Bold' indicates a driver's best/qualifying time. Grid Race Report Results The full results for the are outlined below: *T Indicates a driver used their test/spare car. ** Foitek was still classified despite retiring as he had completed 90% of the race distance. *† Piquet was disqualified from the race for receiving a push-start. Milestones * Debut race for David Brabham. * Olivier Grouillard entered his twentieth Grand Prix.'1990 Monaco GP', chicanef1.com, (Chicane F1, 2014), http://www.chicanef1.com/racetit.pl?year=1989&gp=Monaco%20GP&r=1, (Accessed 27/06/2019) * Ayrton Senna recorded his 22nd victory.'4. Monaco 1990', statsf1.com, (Stats F1, 2014), https://www.statsf1.com/en/1990/monaco.aspx, (Accessed 27/06/2019) ** It was also Senna's third career Grand Chelem. ** Also the twentieth win for a car using #27 as its race number. * earned their 82nd win as a constructor. ** claimed their 54th victory as an engine supplier. * Jean Alesi secured 's 75th podium finish as a constructor. Standings Ayrton Senna extended his Championship lead after his second win of the season, easing six clear at the head of the field. His teammate Gerhard Berger appeared as his closest challenger, while Jean Alesi had secured third after another impressive afternoon's work. Alain Prost was next, slipping down from second after retiring mid-race, while Riccardo Patrese completed the top five, level with his teammate Thierry Boutsen. In the Constructors Championship it had been another positive afternoon for , for they doubled their advantage at the head of the pack to twenty points. were their closest competitors on eighteen points, while had retained third, having failed to score in the Principality. were next ahead of , while and made it eight constructors on the score sheet after four races. Only point scoring drivers and constructors are shown. References Images and Videos: * References: Category:Grand Prix articles Category:1990 Grands Prix Category:Monaco Grand Prix